Ed, Edd n Eddy
Ed, Edd n Eddy is a Canadian-American animated comedy television series created by Danny Antonucci for Cartoon Network, and the sixth of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The series revolves around three preteen boys: Ed, Edd "Double D," and Eddy—collectively known as "the Eds"—who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. Their plans usually fail, leaving them in various, often humiliating, predicaments. Adult cartoonist Antonucci was dared to create a children's cartoon; while designing a commercial, he conceived Ed, Edd n Eddy, designing it to resemble classic cartoons from the 1940s–70s. He pitched the series to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, but the latter demanded creative control, leading to him making a deal with the former and the series premiering on January 4, 1999. During the show's run, several specials and shorts were produced in addition to the regular television series. The series concluded with a TV movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, on November 8, 2009. Ed, Edd n Eddy received generally positive reviews from critics and became one of Cartoon Network's most successful original series. It won a Reuben Award, two Leo Awards and a SOCAN Award, and was also nominated for another four Leo Awards, an Annie Award and two Kids' Choice Awards. The show attracted an audience of 31 million households, was broadcast in 120 countries, and proved to be popular among children, teenagers, and adults. With a 10-year run, Ed, Edd n Eddy was the longest-running Cartoon Network original series at the time of its end and remains the longest-running Canadian-made animated series to date. Ed, Edd n Eddy follows the lives of "the Eds," three preteen boys who all share variations of the name Ed, but differ greatly in their personalities: Ed (voiced by Matt Hill) is the strong, dull-witted dogsbody of the group; Edd (Samuel Vincent), better known as Double D, is an inventor, neat freak, and the most intelligent of the Eds; and Eddy (Tony Sampson) is a devious, quick-tempered, bitter con artist, and self-appointed leader of the Eds. The three devise plans to scam the cul-de-sac kids out of their money, which they want to use to buy jawbreakers. However, problems always ensue, and the Eds' schemes usually end in failure and humiliation. The cul-de-sac kids do not include the Eds as part of their group, making the trio outcasts. The group of kids include: Jonny 2×4 (David Paul "Buck" Grove) is a loner whom his peers consider to be a nuisance, and spends most of his time with his imaginary friend, a wooden board named Plank; Jimmy (Keenan Christensen) is a weak, insecure, and accident-prone child, who is most often seen spending his time with Sarah (Janyse Jaud), Ed's vile, spoiled, and ill-tempered younger sister; Rolf (Peter Kelamis) is an immigrant, who often participates in odd customs and eats strange food; Kevin (Kathleen Barr) is a cynical and sardonic jock who detests the Eds, particularly Eddy; Nazz (Tabitha St. Germain; Jenn Forgie; Erin Fitzgerald), usually seen with Kevin, is a stereotypical dumb blonde and an unattainable love interest for the cul-de-sac kids. All of the cul-de-sac kids share a common fear of the Kanker Sisters, Lee (Janyse Jaud), May (Erin Fitzgerald; Jenn Forgie), and Marie (Kathleen Barr), three teenage girls who live in a nearby trailer park and are in love with the Eds. Aside from the Eds, the other cul-de-sac kids, and the Kanker Sisters, no other characters appeared in the series until the fifth season, when the silhouettes of other people were occasionally shown, and in one episode the arms of Eddy's father and Ed's mother were seen. In the series finale, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy's adult brother (Terry Klassen) was seen for the first time, making him the only non-main character, and the only adult character to ever fully appear on the show. The series takes place mostly within the fictional town of Peach Creek, and new locations were rarely introduced. The first four seasons of the show are set during an endless summer vacation, though from the fifth season onwards, the characters are shown attending junior high school in the fall and winter months. Cast Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoons